


Annoyance meets Boredom

by TheGirlintheOrangeBeanie



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack is conflicted, Jack is lonely and bored, Mild Angst, One shot? Maybe, Pitch hates any and all social interaction, Pitch is annoyed, Wit and Banter, less than 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheOrangeBeanie/pseuds/TheGirlintheOrangeBeanie
Summary: After getting his butt kicked Pitch has layed low for a few years. When he does return the first to notice is Jack. Now Jack keeps an eye on Pitch in case of a new plot while annoying the shit out of him. Succeeding in his mission, Pitch leaves in a huff leaving Jack to reflect.Basically, Jack annoys Pitch, Pitch hates life, Jack wonders why he bothers talking to Pitch.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Annoyance meets Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Short One shot, hope yall enjoy. I don't write wit/banter a whole lot so is this decent?

It wasn’t that Pitch was anti-social, it simply was that he detested anyone that irritated him. The fact that everyone irritated him certainly wasn’t his fault. He would happily talk to someone who was not so annoying that he longed to claw out his own eardrums to avoid any pointless prattle. But as it was, no one fit the bill. Especially Jack Frost. 

“-like how does your hair stay so fluffy? I have the wind to help me, but all you’ve got is the awful humidity in that cave of yours. Humidity is supposed to make hair stick to skin, not the other way aro- “ _Jack_.” Pitch practically pleaded, the key word being practically as the King of Nightmares never pleaded with anyone.  
“Don’t you have anyone else to bother? The rabbit perhaps?” The Frost-brat cocked his head, as if in deep thought. 

“Mmmm…nope! They’re all busy.” Pitch scowled up at the perching boy. Seriously, how does the twerp squat on his little stick and not fall off. “Well if being busy is all it takes to get rid of you, I’ll go sweep my thousand and eight stairs.” With a flourish of his hand that somewhat passed as a wave, Pitch sunk into the shadow of a nearby tree. He allowed himself a slight grin as the sound of silence filled his ears. “Much better.”

*  
“Thousand and eight?”  
Jack frowned at the now vacant spot on the ground where Pitch stood. To be fair though, it took almost a full minute for him to leave. That had to be a new record. Still, it was fun bugging the guy. Now all he had to do was wait for him to come back out. He didn’t have anything else to do after all and he wasn’t lying when he said the others were busy.

They were always busy it seemed. Tooth and Sandy worked 24/7 and North and Bunny spent almost everyday preparing for their holidays. It didn’t upset him, not really anyway. Afterall it would have been presumptuous of him to expect them to treat him like a family member or a long term friend. He wasn’t delusional, but he at least assumed they would hang out every once and a while seeing as how they were basically in a club together. Given the past few years, that clearly was not the case. 

It’s weird. He spent so long alone, you’d think he would be used to it by now. But after joining the Guardians and gaining a few believers, Jack had become rather clingy. He sought social interaction wherever he could find it- including the weakened Boogeyman. It’s not like the guy was strong enough to be a threat, plus it was a lot of fun annoying him. Pitch had changed since his defeat. Not a full one eighty obviously, but he seemed less malicious and simply more frustrated. Maybe more exhausted as well. After being swarmed by his own Nightmares, he hadn’t come back above ground for a full year. Jack briefly worried that the man had died but as Pitch said, you can’t kill fear. 

And so he and the Guardians awaited his return. Although Sandy and Tooth were too busy for patrolling, Bunny and Jack kept an eye on their respective temperate parts of the world. And as it just so happens, Pitch made his latest debut during Winter in Jack’s territory. 

“Ah. So the world hasn’t imploded on itself.” The Shadow Man had said, his voice weak from lack of use. “How disappointing.” 

And that was it. Jack alerted the others of course, but the newest Guardian had expected more flourish. A new grand plan or plot, something. Instead the Boogeyman had come out, looked around, assessed the state of the world, and melted back into the earth without seeing Jack. 

Jack watched Pitch come out two more times before he decided to talk to the man. Sure it was risky and maybe it was Pitch’s plan all along but he was _bored_. 

“So are you going to come out once a year like the Groundhog now? Is that new your new thing?”

If you could believe it, Pitch Black, Nightmare King and Boogeyman, jumped in fright. Jack couldn’t help but laugh. “Uh, sorry, did I scare you?” Pitch ran his fingers through his hair attempting to re-gain his composure. 

“I’m sure if you caught me stalking you, you would be disturbed as well, Frost.” Rolling his eyes, Jack grinned. “Oh I did more than disturb you oh so terrifying Boogeyman. And besides I’m not stalking you. That’s a big exaggeration.” Though Jack had to admit, his keeping track of Pitch had gotten a bit out of hand but he’d never admit it.

Pitch cocked a nonexistent eyebrow at him. “Oh? So keeping watch of my entrance waiting for me to come out, keeping track of when that happens, and making a timeline of said events is _not_ stalking? Do tell me, did the definition of stalking change in the last few years?” Jack desperately fought off an embarrassed blush. 

“Oh…whatever! I’m just seeing if you’re dead or not. Now that I know, I’ll go. See ya around for your next plot.” And he had flown off.

That was the only time Jack had lost the game. For every visit after that, the boy had made sure it was he that stayed the longest. Each time Pitch left in an annoyed huff was a victory in their little match of wits and banter. At least that’s what he told himself. It’s not like he enjoyed Pitch’s company when he wasn’t attacking him. Not like he literally had no other spirit to talk to. Not like their conversation back in Antarctica was lodged in his head. And most importantly, it’s not like every time Pitch left he felt a twinge of regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all criticism is appreciated. I'm not sure if this will stay a one shot or not, we shall see.


End file.
